


Fools of Fortune

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Clowns, F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: A Persona 3 fanfic involving clown and jester TFs with a dash of mind alteration involving the girls from the famed game.  Not much else to say about this one, other than I don't normally do stuff involving clowns and jesters.  It was a fun change of pace, and I decided to take the direction of the clown and jester TFs in a way that appeals a bit more to me.  I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Aigis/Takeba Yukari, Kirijo Mitsuru/Yamagishi Fuuka
Kudos: 5





	Fools of Fortune

“Fools of Fortune”, a Persona 3 mind control and transformation fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex

A sense of uneasiness and angst had overtaken the group known as S.E.E.S. following the events that had occurred on the night of November 3rd. They were a band of teenagers who were a blend of Special Ops task force and investigative team, who gathered information about the mysteries surrounding the Dark Hour, the Shadows, and their connections to the groups' abilities to summon powerful manifestations of their wills: the power known as Persona.

In their investigations and efforts to remove the threat of the Dark Hour, they gained new members and increased their power and resources. Yet the events that came to pass had been unkind to them as well. The appearance of Strega, a rival group of Persona users who opposed their efforts, brought new questions and past actions to light. This had led to the death of Shinjiro Aragaki, a former S.E.E.S. member who gave his life to protect one of the most recent additions to the group as a means of atonement.

This great shock accompanied revelations of the Kirijo Group's involvement in an experiment that led to the appearances of the Dark Hour and the twelve Shadows of the Major Arcana. Further insight was gained when they fought two of the members of Strega on the great bridge that led Tatsumi Port Island, as they revealed that they acted to bring about the return of Nyx, the avatar of Death. Immediately following that, the team's coordinator and liaison to the Kirijo Group, Shuji Ikutsuki, revealed his own intentions as he attempted to kill them all and hasten the advent of Nyx's return: the Dark Hour remained because eliminating the twelve Arcana Shadows would restore her. The president of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo, died to protect the task force, and after the combat gynoid named Aigis resisted Ikutsuki's commands, the traitor to the team soon followed.

Mitsuru, the senior-most member of S.E.E.S., and the daughter of Takeharu, made preparations to take up her father's role once their overall mission was a success. Yet their losses, betrayal, and the harsh answers that were given to them had brought about a sense of desperation and dread, and the possibility of accomplishing their goals seemed further out of sight. Despite this, they chose to continue on against the odds.

“The guy was crazy, okay? We shouldn't take him seriously.”

A lanky teen in dark pants and a jacket, with a matching baseball cap, waved away the concerns of a few of his fellow teammates once again. Junpei Iori, who had joined S.E.E.S. right around the same time as the team's efforts had kicked into high gear, was an easygoing sort, and was referred to by more than one of his teammates as a slacker. Yet he was dependable when times got tough, and even his dismissal of Ikutsuki's revelations was an attempt to try and bring up the spirits of the others.

“But... it matches up too well. You can't just write off what Ikutsuki said, Junpei! Considering what Aigis told us about Makoto, there's no other explanation...” Sporting short light brown hair and designer clothing, Yukari Takeba was another of the team who joined around the time the task force escalated their operations, with Makoto Yuki being the third.

“We shouldn't talk about that right now.” The youngest of the group, Ken Amada, spoke up. His brown eyes scanned the others who were caught in a repeat performance of the discussion that had been plaguing them all for a week. Acting more mature than his age, and perhaps more mature than Junpei and Akihiko at times, the unruly mop of brown hair on his head bobbed as he lowered his head to sigh. “We're not going to get anywhere with this conversation if everyone isn't present to talk things out. Let's at least wait until tonight.”

“Tch...fine.” Junpei said with an irritated huff.

The last present member of the party, Fuuka Yamagishi, sighed in response. With short teal hair, she had joined the team not too long after Junpei, Yukari, and Makoto had, and served as the group's navigator and support. Matching her role, she was an earnest young woman whose introverted nature had been peeled back as she grew to know the others better.

“Mitsuru-senpai should be returning later in the evening.” she remarked. “We should expect a briefing then, and how we're going to proceed. I'll do what I can to find out if there's any remaining Arcana Shadows so we can verify if Ikutsuki and Strega were telling the truth. Until then... we should try to relax.”

The sense of tension that had been rising in the room began to level out, then deflate after everyone gave some pause. Junpei muttered an apology to Yukari, before mentioning that he was going out for a couple of hours. Yukari seemed as if she was going to protest, but Fuuka gave her a solemn look that dissuaded her from speaking up. Ken watched on, before deciding to spend his time watching the newest episode of Featherman, and sat in front of the dorm's lobby T.V., where he was joined by a fluffy white Shiba Inu named Koromaru.

Things settled down for the afternoon, and as the day passed into the evening, the rest of S.E.E.S. trickled back into the dorm...

At Eleven o'clock that night, the team had been briefed by Mitsuru. With Ikutsuki gone, she was taking on the duties of leading the team's operations in his place, and Makoto would retain his role as primary leader of the field team.

“I hate having to let you continue to carry such a weight, Yuki-san, but you've proven yourself capable in the role up to this point.” She brushed a strand of dark red hair from her eye, looking ever like a beauty, and sporting a keen intellect in her gaze. “Hopefully, this past week has allowed you and everyone else to rest up. I know we all carry a heavy burden from what happened then, but with the advent of Nyx looming closer, we can't afford to languish and mope. We have a duty. For those we've lost...and for the survival of humanity.”

Makoto Yuki, sporting a bit of a messy emo-like hairstyle with his dark blue hair, returned Mitsuru's sentiments with a nod of understanding. He didn't say much, and when he did speak he was typically soft-spoken, but the team had come to understand him despite his reserved nature. Standing behind and to the left of him was Akihiko Sanada, the second-most senior member of the group, and the one with the most combat experience. Short-cropped white-blonde hair matched the steely glint in his eyes, yet despite his skill in a fight he was regarded as a reliable, and at times goofy, older brother figure to the group.

“So, Mitsuru, what's the plan? As far as we know, there's no more of those big Shadows lurking around. That girl from Strega has been cooperative, but she doesn't seem to know much else about their operations other than what she's already told us. The other two in Strega died on the bridge, and Ikutsuki... well, I won't say anything else about that bastard.”

“I get what you're alluding to, Akihiko.” Mitsuru replied, softly closing her eyes with a quick nod. “We have no leads, other than perhaps Tartarus. That labyrinth holds too many secrets for my liking, so unless we have any other large readings in town, we're going to make a concentrated effort to get to the top.”

Everyone in S.E.E.S. was in agreement, which left Mitsuru with little else to cover.

“When the Dark Hour comes, we'll have Fuuka do a wide scan of the city to pick up anything out of the ordinary. If nothing shows, we'll head straight to Tartarus. Make your preparations, you all have forty-five minutes. Dismissed.”

Time would pass, and at the stroke of midnight, S.E.E.S. would feel the Dark Hour take hold. All who could use a Persona would feel the shift of time as its passage seemed to slow to a snail's crawl. The moon took on an eerie, sickly green-yellow tint, casting that color across the city as those who did not have the power of Persona were locked in a state of suspended animation. They would be oblivious to the Dark Hour's dangers, and thankfully immune to them as well.

Fuuka summoned her Persona, Lucia, which took on the appearance of a blonde woman whose eyes and head were wrapped in bandages, leaving only the lower half of her face exposed to bare smooth red skin. The rest of her 'skin' was black, contrasted with the pink of her ballroom dress, which was only broken by a large, bulbous sphere that connected to her torso and made up the majority of her lower body and 'dress'. The sphere was made of blue-tinted glass, with gold metal gilding that linked together to form two circles, one within the other, that made a beautiful viewing port from which Fuuka could look out from. She stood inside, looking out from within her Persona's form as its power amplified her senses. This granted her the means to locate powerful Shadows, Persona users, and to communicate with the rest of the team across long distances.

Spreading her awareness across the city, Fuuka picked up small signatures: Shadows of varying levels of power that posed little threat against the team, and were not worth their time for the purposes of continuing their mission. She passed her sight, her senses, her feelings over each sector of the city, before she stumbled across something that should not be there.

“...no...No! Why are they there?!”

“Yamagishi, what is the problem?!” Mitsuru tried to utilize the monitoring equipment to see what it was that Fuuka had caught, but their supporter was quick to respond.

“Two of the Arcana Shadows! The ones we fought the night Shinjiro died... the Strength and Fortune Arcana Shadows!”

Shock passed through the team as they wondered about the implications of this discovery.

“That should be impossible.” The even monotone voice came from Aigis, an artificial humanoid who was created to combat Shadows, and sported her own Persona to be effective in doing so. Her short, messy blonde hair and vivid blue eyes already made her an exotic figure among S.E.E.S., but the rest of her appearance displayed her true nature: exposed hip and shoulder joints revealed robotic parts and connectors, while her legs ended in smooth 'heels' that replicated the function of feet when she walked. The 'headphones' she wore were actually part of her skull, with the parts over her ears serving as her ears. The rest of her body was a smooth white with gold ornamentation, showing some feminine but lithe curves.

“The Shadows of the Fortune and Strength Arcana were destroyed on October 4th.” she continued. “All traces of them were eliminated after the battle. Considering what Shuji Ikutsuki claimed, their essence would have returned to Nyx to hasten her revival. Thus, it should be an impossibility for the Strength and Fortune Arcana Shadows to still exist.”

“Yet that is exactly what Fuuka is picking up.” Mitsuru replied. “Fuuka's sensory abilities have not steered us wrong yet, so until we can confirm that these readings are inaccurate, we should have no doubt as to their continued existence.”

She looked to the other members of S.E.E.S., formulating her plan.

“I find it unusual that they've appeared when there is no full moon, though. These kinds of Shadows have only come out during the full moon. As far as we have been led to believe, this coincides with their powers being at their peak. Perhaps, because we encountered them before, Fuuka was able to pick up on them before they could recover enough of their power?”

“It's something to go on, I guess.” Yukari crossed her arms in thought. “So...what's the plan?”

“Yamagishi, are the two Shadows together?”

Fuuka took a moment longer before she answered. “...no. They're in adjacent areas of the city, but there's a considerable distance between them.”

“Then that answers that problem.” Mitsuru concluded. “The Strength Arcana Shadow was undoubtedly the stronger of the two, so I feel that we should focus the majority of our resources on dealing with that one over the other. That aside, it would be foolish to not eliminate both when we can. Yuki-san, I want you to take Iori, Akihiko, and Amada with you to fight the Strength Arcana Shadow. You will provide support to them for that battle. Meanwhile, Aigis, Takeba, and I will take Koromaru with us to handle the Fortune Arcana Shadow.”

“Rrrouuwf!” Koromaru chimed in, barking insistently.

“Koromaru says he would prefer to accompany Makoto-san, if our resources should be more focused on the Strength Arcana Shadow.” Aigis replied.

“...very well.” Mitsuru sighed, knowing better than to argue with a willful pooch. “Koromaru will accompany Yuki-san's team. But to compensate, Yamagishi will accompany the team led by me to deal with the other Shadow. I feel it would be best to have her close by so we can track the Shadows.”

“Understood, Mitsuru-senpai.” Fuuka gave a nod, and Lucia vanished as she joined the other girls.

“Heh, Team Guys and Team Girls, huh?” Junpei smirked. “What, is this supposed to be a competition?”

Mitsuru paused, then gave a bit of a smirk. “...that's not a bad idea, Iori. Let's make this a competition to liven things up and get our edge back. First team to defeat their respective target gets to request any one thing from the other team.”

Junpei and Akihiko blanched, looking nervously at each other, with Akihiko giving a loud gulp.

“A-anything? Like...anything you can think of, or...?”

Mitsuru gave a knowing smile. “Anything, as long as it doesn't cross any personal boundaries.”

“We can't have you boys taking advantage of us, now can we~?” Yukari teased.

“God, why would I- wait, you know what? Not going to continue that train of thought.” Junpei growled.

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!”

“It means the game is on.” Mitsuru interrupted. “You have your orders. Let's get to work.”

The two halves of S.E.E.S would mobilize, following Fuuka's directions to their respective targets as she traveled with the other ladies towards the location of their prey...

It didn't take long to find, and after Makoto's team radioed in to confirm that they had visual confirmation on their Shadow, Mitsuru's team engaged the Fortune Shadow in combat. They quickly surrounded it to cut off any avenue of escape, with Fuuka hanging back to stay out of range of its abilities. Yukari and Aigis kept some distance from the Shadow to best take advantage of their own ranged attacks, while Mitsuru got close enough to utilize her rapier.

“We've got a jump on the Shadow!” Fuuka exclaimed. “Everyone, attack! I'll do a scan to see if there's anything different from before!”

While Fuuka summoned Lucia to scan the Shadow for any changes it may have, the others used their weapons to test if there would be any sort of response to those particular attacks. Bullets fired from Aigis's fingertips, Yukari's arrows launched from her bow, and Mitsuru quickly thrust her rapier. All attacks hit their mark, and there was no indication that the Shadow had any kinds of resistances or weaknesses to the damage they dealt.

“That looks promising. Yamagishi, what's the verdict on this Shadow's attributes?” Mitsuru glanced briefly over to Fuuka, who gave a quick nod as Lucia's power gave her the information she needed.

“Same as before! Light and Dark attacks are negated when used on it, but everything else works!”

“That's great!” Yukari grinned. “That means we only have to worry about that crazy wheel it has!”

The Fortune Arcana Shadow made its move, summoning its power to roll out a red carpet, while a giant wheel descended from above to land on it as the Shadow combined with the wheel. Four sections showed on the wheel, with a red and blue section in front of each of the spaces. Each primary section sported an image attributed to a status ailment: Panic, Fear, Rage, and Distress, which each came with their own unique problems to whomever was afflicted with them.

“Oh geez, this one...” Yukari moaned, and the wheel spun, before the arrow that pointed in the direction the Lion-shaped Shadow was facing finally stopped in front of the red section of the Panic panel.

Mitsuru's eyes went wide. “Oh no! Brace yourselves!”

The power of the wheel blasted out, and each of the three fighters was struck by the ailment. Panic gripped their hearts and minds, breaking the concentration they needed to summon their Personas and use their powers.

“Everyone, hang in there!” Fuuka called out. “Try to use some of the restorative items on each other so you can recover faster!”

“Very well then. Takeba, here you go!” Mitsuru used an item to cure the status afflicting Yukari, who shook off the panic as it took effect.

“Thanks! Guess I'll help you guys out next! Come out, Io!”

Yukari brought out her Evoker, a focus shaped like a handgun, and put it to her head before pulling the trigger. The mental trigger of the kick of the handgun at her temple allowed her and the others in S.E.E.S. to summon their Personas.

“Me Patra!”

At Yukari's command and will, Io cast a spell to wipe away the Panic status that was still afflicting Mitsuru and Aigis, allowing them to regain their concentration. Aigis used the opportunity to launch an attack at the Shadow with her strongest attack.

“Come forth, Palladion! Fatal End!”

The visage of a figure made up of a floating lance from the waist up, clad in Roman armor with an expressionless face mask, was a bizarre one. Aigis's Persona brought down a powerful slash that dealt substantial damage to the Shadow, making it shudder a bit.

“Good one!” Fuuka smiled as she followed through with a request from the other team to scan their target. “Oh, sorry you guys! Aigis just dealt a good blow to their target, that's what I'm responding to. Hang on, I'll let you know what the status of your target is in a moment!”

That was when the Fortune Arcana Shadow used its Wheel of Fortune ability, summoning up the familiar red carpet for the wheel to descend upon. But when it did, and the Shadow combined with the wheel, the images on it were different from the last battle.

“Wait, what is all that?” Yukari blinked in confusion.

The last time, this Shadow had four separate kinds of wheels. But this one was new: it sported just two halves, one featuring the image of what was clearly a clown with a big red nose and top hat, and the other showing the image of a grinning jester with a twin-tailed cap and diamond-shaped marks over its eyes. Both sides had red and blue sections, but they were easily the largest of any wheel aside from one that heavily favored dealing damage to the party.

“Th-that doesn't look good...”

The wheel spun, and the arrow and Shadow landed on a red space on the Clown side.

Mitsuru got into a defensive stance in anticipation of what might occur. “Brace yourselves!”

...but nothing seemed to happen. The Shadow got off the wheel, with the wheel and the carpet vanishing as the party had their opportunity to strike return.

“...nothing? Absolutely nothing happened?” Mitsuru blinked incredulously.

“Maybe it was a gag wheel or something?” Yukari reasoned. “A bad joke, but a joke all the same.”

Her comment got a somewhat nervous chuckle out of Mitsuru, causing Yukari to grin a bit. 

“There you go! You just need a bit of levity for the situation! Now let's show this Shadow that we're no joke!”

Mitsuru responded with a fit of giggles, covering her mouth as she leaned over a little in reflex.

“...come on, those puns couldn't have been that funny...”

“My sensors indicate a shift in Mitsuru-senpai's emotional state.” Aigis trained her eyes on the redhead as the rapier-wielding Persona user's giggles went into full laughter. Her lips were turned up wide as pure mirth spread across her features, and the heavy laughter forced her to drop her rapier as her arms went to her sides.

“Ohmaigosh, so funny! Ahahahahahah!”

“Mi...Mitsuru-senpai...?” Fuuka watched nervously along with the others as Mitsuru buckled over in gut-busting laughter. The scene disturbed the two humans, while Aigis calmly observed, as Mitsuru's dark red hair turned to a more fiery, vibrant red, and her lips took on the same color with an intense shade of lipstick. Her face paled to a powdery white, with her skin following suit as her harsh laughter caused her to buck up into an upright stance with her arms locked to her sides and hands spread out by her waist.

Her black knee-high boots began to shrink down, forming exaggerated laces along the tops of her feet that criss-crossed up to make poofy ribbons at the top of the boots, which now sat around her calves. Spreading up from those calves were black and red striped stockings that reached up under her now shortened and poofier pleated red skirt, while her white top turned black and gained a plunging neckline, with a big red bow framing her bared cleavage as another bow wound tight around her neck. The ends of her hair curled upward into a cartoonish, girly hairstyle as teardrop makeup formed on her cheeks, and a black top hat with a poofy red bow wrapped with care on its side popped out of nowhere to land on her head.

“Heeheehee~! I haven't laughed like that in forever! Thanks you guys!” Mitsuru giggled. She gave a cute pose that would have likely titillated at least Junpei and Akihiko if they were there to see it, due to how her breasts jiggled.

“M-Mitsuru-senpai! What happened to you?!” Fuuka exclaimed. “Why do you look like...like a-”

“A cllllllllooooooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnn~?” she giggled. “Oh, no reason, other than maybe Yuka-tan giving me a reason to smile again!”

Yukari blanched in response. “Oh god, don't you start in with that lame nickname too, senpai...”

“But it's not laaaaaame, it's super-duper cute! And don't call me senpai or Mitsuru, that's not funny or cute at allllll. How about...”

She posed, putting a finger to her lips in thought.

“Mitzy! Fits a pretty clown like me, right?!”

It was then that Aigis interjected with her findings, aiming her fingertips at the newly dubbed Mitzy as she zoomed to Yukari's side. “The wheel icon landed on a space with the image of a clown. Mitsuru has turned into a clown. Conclusion: the new wheel can potentially turn us into strange clowns.”

“Heehee~! Aigis-chan is soooo smart! But maybe not smart enough! You all wasted your time talking to me when you should have been paying attention to Mister Fortune!”

Mitzy hopped away as the red carpet reappeared, and the wheel descended, sporting the same two images as before. Dread filled those who were still unaffected as it spun, and it soon landed in a red space on the side with the grinning face with a twin-tailed cap.

“No... not again...” Fuuka felt dread creep into her as she awaited who would be turned next, and into whatever the space indicated. A few seconds passed as Mitzy giggled, juggling a few big red balls that she had pulled out from her cleavage, before the clown tossed them over to Aigis.

“Catch! Catch! Catch!”

Aigis's directives would have led her to shoot the balls out of the sky as they were tossed to her, but Mitzy's chant seemed to have caused an error. She quickly zoomed in to grab the three balls, juggling them with mechanical skill and dexterity. It was an automatic process, as natural as her eyes focusing in on a target for elimination, or spinning through the air to avoid an attack.

“...why am I juggling?”

“'Cause it's fun!” Mitzy giggled, and Aigis blinked in a perplexed manner.

“...fun? This is...fun?”

“Yeppers! Wow, for such a cute girl, you sure have no sense of fun. But maybe keep juggling and you'll get one!”

“Aigis, put those balls down!” Yukari yelled. “We have to deal with the Shadow, and try to fix whatever is wrong with Mitsuru-senpai!”

“Affirmative.” Aigis gave a nod to indicate that she would follow Yukari's recommendation. ...except she couldn't bring herself to stop juggling. Something about the movements of her hands and arms, and the nice glossy red surface of the balls, caused something to start welling up in her. Her systems were giving alerts, warning her of errors in her logical functions and processes. She needed to assist S.E.E.S. and eliminate the Shadow that threatened their existence.

But she...enjoyed juggling.

A smile started to creep at the edges of her lips as Yukari summoned Io and cast Garula at the Shadow, dealing a good amount of Wind elemental damage to it. Aigis knew she needed to stop juggling, but the logic errors built up, freezing up her systems and causing her functions to shut down in a cascade failure. All that could work, all that she could focus on, all that she could process, was the automatic and satisfying movements and input of juggling these three brightly colored balls.

When the Fortune Arcana Shadow brought out its wheel again, Aigis blue-screened, and sagged as her functions shut down entirely, only for her to jolt back in an animated fashion as her lithe body started to pirouette in place. The gold ornamentation on her upper thighs and arms darkened into a bronze, and spread out to quickly cover the white of her body, save for around her waist, chest, wrists, and feet. Her wrists gained white ruffled wristlets, and her feet gained white flats for her to dance in, while a form-fitting performer's brassiere and frilled skirt and panties appeared around her chest and waist.

The red tied ribbon around her neck flared out and warped into a shimmery gold jester's collar-top, with six points extending out that ended in black fuzzy balls. Her hair remained the same color, as her face became a lovely dull bronze to match her skin, and a shimmery gold twin-tailed jester's cap appeared atop her head, with the tails ending in black balls. Red painted stars formed on her cheeks to match her eyes, completing her transformation.

“Oh no...”

Yukari and Fuuka murmured at the same time as the Shadow spun again, with Aigis spinning in place on the point of her foot as she mimicked its motions. Once again, it landed on the spot that was now clearly meant to be a jester spot, pointing in the red section. Aigis quickly spun and somersaulted over to Yukari, who pointed her bow at the transformed gynoid to defend herself. Yet she couldn't bring herself to harm her friend, and a look of happy compassion, one completely alien to Aigis up until now, crossed the jester's face.

She spun around the bow and arrow pointed at her, gently lowering Yukari's arms as she gave a soft kiss to her cheek. A heavy blush overcame Yukari's features as the Shadow's power began to affect her, bringing her into a more pliable state that Aigis took advantage of by leading her in a playful dance.

“No...not Yukari too...”

Now Fuuka was the only one among the girls who was unaffected, but Mitzy had made her way to the supporter in a blink of an eye.

“Heeheehee~! Don't worry, Fuu-fuu~ The Dark Hour is such a sad and dreary place. Everyone in S.E.E.S. is so sad... they carry such weight. But what if we didn't need to? What if, even after humanity meets its end, we live on in cheer and happiness, in a new world made just for us? Wouldn't that be soooo much fun~?”

That didn't sound right at all! Nyx was coming, at least that's what Ikutsuki and Strega whole-heartedly believed and staked their lives on! Aigis herself confirmed that she fought Erebus, the harbinger of Nyx, ten years ago. That led to Erebus losing the majority of its power, which fragmented into these Arcana Shadows and brought about the Dark Hour!

“Fuuka, is everything okay there?!” A voice called out to her. It sounded like Akihiko-senpai, but with Mitsuru in the state she was in staring deep into Fuuka's eyes, the young woman couldn't seem to speak up and warn the others...

Lost in the Shadow's power, Yukari giggled softly with Aigis as her attire turned into a full bodysuit. The right side turned white and the left side pink, with pink heart shapes along her upper arms and thighs on the white, and white heart shapes in the same spots on the pink. Her shoes turned into ankle-high booties, which were the opposite color on either side and curled at the toes. Her head was covered by a full jester's hood that only exposed her face. The hood itself was fully pink with one tail ending in a white fuzzy ball, but the other tail was white and ending in a pink fuzzy ball. She sported a black diamond-shaped eye mask that perfectly framed the pink pupils in her eyes, and her lips had a nice pink gloss to them as they stayed in a permanent half-smile.

The two jesters spun together, Yuka-tan giggling and lightly kissing Aigis on her cheek as she murmured “So much fun~” every so often, and the Shadow made its last spin of the wheel.   
Like its first spin with the new wheel, it landed on the clown space, once again in the red.

“We've all had such terrible luck these past months, Fuu-fuu.” Mitzy confided. “But now, we can be free of worry and cares. Life's so short, so why suffer? You have to give life your best smile, and laugh your cares away! Once you do, happiness is eternal!”

Fuuka felt her will wavering. All the pain and torment, all the loss that they had suffered... and now, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Aigis were happy. Fuuka wanted that too. So much so that Mitzy's words had her mind in a fog, and her heart was a moment's away from being fully swayed.

“No more gloom for you, Fuu-fuu!”

Mitzy put a red rubber nose on Fuuka's nose, giggling and giving it a squeeze.

“Honk-honk!”

Fuuka couldn't help but laugh. And giggle some more as Mitzy did a few tricks for her amusement, before Fuu-fuu decided that Fuuka was so sad and gloomy, and that she should become Fuu-fuu! She blinked, looking in a mirror that Mitzy had brought from somewhere, seeing herself clad in a soft blue shoulderless cyan top sporting three black diamond shapes on the front and back that draped down, ending in white frilly lace, with white frilly lace lining its top and looping around her upper arms like sleeves. Poofy cyan pantaloons with linked black diamond shapes poked out from underneath of the top, ending midway down her thighs to trail into white stockings that ended in shiny black shoes. A cyan choker was around her neck, and she noticed that alongside a pale white foundation to make light blue diamond shapes on her cheeks stand out, her hair was a bit longer and smoothly combed. Bright blue eyes looked back at her in the mirror, no longer an introverted and calm gray. And the clown nose on her nose was now the same color as her eyes.

“Hee~ Mitzy, I'm so cute!” Fuu-fuu cheered, spinning around and giggling. “We can have so much fun now! No more gloomy days, just laughs and puns and fun!” She honked her own nose, getting into a fit of giggles.

“Yep! Let's go join the jesters, maybe they can teach us a jig or two~!” Mitzy cheered, shaking her hips in a mock display of a dance, and making her breasts jiggle and sway in the process.

“Oh, but what about the boys? Won't they try to stop our fun times?”

More giggles followed from the two clowns as they jauntily made their way to the jesters and Mister Fortune.

“I think they'll be too stunned to act when they see us, and that'll be a great time to play some jokes on them while Mister Fortune does his thing!” Mitzy grinned. “Just leave it to him! He'll get those dreary-dos a happy makeover!”

Fuu-fuu clapped, cheering happily in response, and Mitzy gave a flourishing bow to her partner clown and the jesters as they all regrouped.

“For now, let's make merry! The Dark Hour is dreary, the night is long! Let's cheer things up with a fun song! Honk!”


End file.
